


Lights off, Lights on

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Roommates, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “Fuck,” Louis muttered, quickly palming himself through his joggers.He dropped his head to the doorframe as he heard the telltale sound of climax coming from the bathroom. He let out a quiet, strangled moan, palming himself again as he heard the water stop running.“Shit,” Louis muttered, quickly moving back to his own bed and throwing himself on top of it. A minute later, Harry emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist, smiling brightly, nonchalantly.“Morning, Lou.”-Louis can't get enough of listening to Harry touching himself.





	Lights off, Lights on

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while and I finally pulled myself together to tidy it up a bit!
> 
> My darling Sus betad.

_ You are such a creep. This is wrong. _

Louis had hoped that, with some mental scolding, he’d get a twinge of conscience and stop listening. But, nope. Nothing. So he continued to listen. The sounds he craved were muffled, the running water of the shower and the echo of the bathroom twisting the sound to something almost unrecognisable.  _ Almost. _

Okay, so Louis was a pathetic specimen. This was probably one of the worst invasions of privacy out there. Yet here he was, straining his ears to hear the beautiful sounds of his roommate touching himself in the shower.

“Fuck,” he muttered, quickly palming himself through his joggers.

Louis dropped his head to the doorframe as he heard the telltale sound of climax coming from the bathroom. He let out a quiet, strangled moan, palming himself again as he heard the water stop running.

“Shit,” Louis muttered, quickly moving back to his own bed and throwing himself on top of it. A minute later, Harry emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist, smiling brightly, nonchalantly.

“Morning, Lou.”

“Hiya, mate,” Louis said breezily, scrolling through whatever the hell was on his phone screen. He was laying on his side, angled slightly to make sure his boner wasn’t showing. “How’s it going? Got plans today?”

“Meeting my sister for lunch.” Harry yawned, scratching his stomach below his belly button. “You?”

“Lazy day in bed, I think.” He shrugged. His pulse quickened, knowing exactly what he’d be doing as soon as Harry left. 

Harry gave him a knowing smile. Harry always gently ribbed him for being lazy. Louis wasn’t lazy, Harry  _ knew _ Louis wasn’t lazy, but Harry had a particular interest in remaining active and liked to tease Louis on his lack of that particular interest.

“If you’re nice, I’ll bring you back something from the cafe.”

Louis smiled sweetly. Harry gave a quick grin, stretching his arms above his head and Louis watched closely, hoping that finally,  _ finally _ the towel might drop off.

It never did. It always hung precariously off of Harry’s hips and had never once done Louis the good grace to slip off. Harry pulled a pair of boxers from his drawer and grabbed his jeans from his desk chair.

“Oh, Lou? It’s your turn to clean the bathroom. Reckon you could do it today?”

“Sure, yeah.”

Louis wondered if Harry had cleaned up after himself properly.  _ God, _ the image of Harry shooting his load up the white tiles of the shower made Louis’ dick twitch, and he felt his ears go red as Harry grinned at him, humming softly.

-

He didn’t know whether to blame God or University, but whoever was responsible for placing him in a room with Harry was a cruel, cruel person. It had been four months since he’d moved in and Louis was in absolute agony. 

Harry had the prettiest long, curly hair. His gorgeous green eyes always regarded Louis with mirth, and he possessed a very tantalising mouth that was erotic no matter what it was wrapped around. Added onto that, he had a long, lean figure, his torso and arms toned to perfection. Louis even found it sexy that Harry was constantly tripping over his own feet in those ridiculous boots he wore.

Currently, Harry was holding a biro between his teeth, those lovely full lips slack over the length of the pen. 

“I’m too tired to work.”

“Then go to sleep, Harry.” Louis sighed, briefly slathering some lotion on his face before climbing into bed. “When’s that assignment due?”

“Three weeks.”

“Oh my God!” Louis laughed. “Go to sleep.”

Harry sighed heavily, slamming his book shut and unceremoniously shoving it to the floor next to his bed. Harry slept naked (which  _ really _ fucked with Louis’ head) and so he wriggled out of his shorts under the duvet, dumping them on top of his book.

“Night, Lou.”    

“Night, Harry.”

Harry flicked his lamp off and the room was thrown into darkness. Louis closed his eyes, listening to Harry shuffling to get comfy.

He couldn’t sleep. When Harry had got back from lunch with his sister, he’d brought Louis a crusty ham roll and a slice of Victoria sponge. As Louis ate his lunch, he’d endured watching Harry do yoga in the small confines of their shared room.  _ Agony. _

His dick twitched at the memory and he rolled his eyes at himself. He could hear Harry’s steady breathing, not quite asleep yet, and it was kind of gross that he could tell. Something needed to be done about this predicament of Louis’. It was getting out of control. 

Harry rustled a bit, and Louis glanced over before doing the quickest double take of his life. He  _ couldn’t _ have just seen…

His eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, he must’ve imagined it. But, there it was again, a moving lump under Harry’s duvet. It couldn’t be-

The soft moan confirmed Louis’ worst nightmare and wildest dream all in one. Was Harry  _ seriously _ bashing one out, just six feet away from Louis? Did he think Louis was asleep? Maybe he didn’t care. 

Harry moaned again, very quietly and Louis could tell he was trying not to make any sound at all. Louis watched in absolute awe as Harry’s duvet rose and fell as Harry touched himself. It was so, so hot, far hotter than listening at the bloody bathroom door, and Louis quietly slipped his hand into his own boxers.

He’d already come twice today while Harry was at lunch, and he was feeling a little sensitive, but this was  _ absolutely necessary. _ Practically a special occasion. A tiny moan escaped his throat as he wrapped his fingers around himself, clenching his eyes shut as he dragged his fist upwards. He looked over to Harry as he pumped his hand up, then down, having this vague idea of wanking in time to Harry, but he realised a second too late that Harry’s hand had stilled.

He looked over at Harry’s face and his eyes were staring straight at Louis.

Louis stilled his hand at once, dread creeping into his heart and his cheeks flushing. He honestly had no idea what to do to make this not awkward as hell, so he just stared back. After a second, Harry exhaled with a puff.

“You watching me, Lou?” he said quietly. 

Louis took a deep breath. Might as well just throw caution to the wind.

“Yeah,” Louis replied.

“Getting yourself off, watching me?”

“Yeah. It’s hot.”

Louis finally tore his eyes away from Harry’s gaze when he saw Harry’s hand started to move again under the duvet. Louis moaned, squeezing his dick. He looked back up into Harry’s eyes.

“You wanna come from watching me?”

“Yeah.” Louis swallowed. “Please.”

Harry hummed. “I’d better give you something to watch, then.”

“Uh-”

Harry ripped the duvet from his body, languidly pulling a loose fist up and down his shaft. He watched himself for a few seconds before looking over at Louis, square teeth biting down on his bottom lip.

“Fuck,” Louis said, strained and abandoning all ideas of staying quiet. He quickly scrambled to position himself at the end of his bed, sitting back on his heels with his hand still down his boxers, gripping his dick.

“Fuck, Harry. You look incredible.”

Louis was suddenly blinded; the dark shadows of movement were thrown into stark relief as Harry’s lamp drenched the room in light, the orange glow illuminating his naked body. Louis’ eyes took in the sight hungrily. His abs were tight, left hand moving from the lamp to his nipple. Harry stilled his hand momentarily to let Louis stare. Louis eyed Harry’s thick, hard dick, gripped at the base by Harry’s strong right hand and as Louis exhaled in wonder, it twitched and spurted a little bit of precome onto the dusting of hair under Harry’s belly button.

Louis really,  _ really _ wanted to jump over to Harry’s bed. As he gazed at harry’s dick, all he could think about was getting that thing inside of him by any means, but he played it cool. Harry would’ve invited him to his bed if that’s what he wanted. Nope, Harry wanted to get himself off, and he wanted Louis to watch him. It was such a heady feeling for Louis. 

Harry started pumping away in earnest, toes curling and hips writhing into the bed. His hair was stuck to his face with sweat, and Louis was finally wanking in time with Harry. He could only manage a minimal amount of movement in the confines of his boxers, but since he watching Harry, it was enough. 

Harry thumbed the tip of his dick, throwing his head back and crying out. Louis let out a little whine and Harry looked over at him.

“ _ Louis,” _ he moaned quietly. Louis stilled his hand for a second, squeezing his dick to stop from coming on the spot. “Get it out, I wanna see you.”

Louis felt his bottom lip wobble. He got a sudden jolt of realisation - was he  _ dreaming? _ Surely there was no other explanation? Well, if  _ dream Harry  _ wanted to see his dick… He pushed his boxers down slightly, freeing his erection and he sighed with relief.

“You look great,” Harry moaned, speeding his hand up and Louis matched him. 

“I listen to you,” Louis said, moaning as words spilling out of his mouth, barely realising what he was saying. “When you touch yourself in the shower.”

Harry groaned, arching his hips. “Yeah? I don’t lock the door,” he panted. “Come in and watch next time, okay?”

Louis scrambled to the edge of the bed, planting his feet firmly on the floor. The tattered carpet was rough beneath his toes and he told himself that the feeling was grounding him somewhat. Harry’s lamp obscured his face from view, and so Louis leaned forward slightly. Harry watched him, looking helpless and strained as he pumped his hand erratically. He looked absolutely wrecked. Louis needed to come, and soon.

“Lou,” Harry rasped, voice low. “Come here.”

“Oh…” Louis squeaked, trying to stand to his feet with wobbly legs. He approached Harry’s bed, hovering somewhere around his feet awkwardly, gazing down at Harry’s dick while he continued to work over his own.

“Get on the bed.” 

Harry straightened his legs, pushing them together and Louis didn’t know exactly what Harry wanted him to do so he took the decision to straddle Harry’s thighs, shuffling back slightly and putting a few inches between their dicks.

Harry seemed pleased by Louis’ actions, biting down on his full bottom lip as he eyed Louis’ dick hungrily. The feeling of Harry’s knees digging into the soft flesh of his arse felt incredible to Louis. Bare skin was touching bare skin  _ finally,  _ and Louis felt himself starting to rock gently.

“Louis?”

Louis grunted in response, his eyes trying to drift shut but he fought it, not wanting to miss a second. 

“Louis, will you do something for me?” Harry asked. Louis frowned, nodding quickly. “Will you put your hands behind your back?”

“What?” Louis didn’t think he could remove his hand from his own dick if he tried - that was until he looked into Harry’s eyes, full of desire and pleading. He whined pitifully as he unwrapped his fingers, putting his hands behind his back and clasping his fingers together as tightly as he could.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered, his eyes roaming down, then up, and back down Louis’ tight body which was shimmering with sweat. Louis rocked back and forth gently, getting no friction whatsoever on his dick, but keeping himself from the brink of insanity by feeling Harry’s skin slide against his own. The room was getting warm and they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Harry’s hips were moving, too, slow, smooth circles at first, but as Louis arched his back his red, glistening dick stood away from his body. Harry’s hips started to snap, rutting up into his own hand. He started to gurgle out the most obscene noises, and Louis almost,  _ almost, _ had to touch himself. Resisting, he pushed his middle finger between his bum cheeks and ran the tip over his hole, pushing gently. 

He could tell Harry was close, and somewhere in his mind he was torn between whether to watch Harry’s face or his dick. It just so happened that he met Harry’s eyes a split second before Harry arched his back, screaming out obscenities as he came, scrunching his face tight before bursting wide open, his glassy eyes big and shining. His nostrils were flared and his lips pulled back, agape and exposing rows of white teeth. Harry started to sob as he pulled himself right through his orgasm. His panted heavily, gasping for breath as he threw his head down on his sweaty pillow, gazing up at Louis.

Louis was… affected. He would’ve come just after Harry - that was a certainty - if only he’d had his hand on his dick. But he didn’t, and now he was close to sobbing as he rocked back on his own finger, pushing in dry up to the first knuckle. The angle didn’t do much for him. He was in agony, but he absolutely wanted to please Harry and not disobey him. 

“Harry…  _ please,”  _ he whined, moaning painfully. Harry slipped his hands onto the front of Louis’ thighs, moving slowly upwards and smearing a small amount of his own come in Louis’ leg hair.

“How many times have you watched me?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis just moaned, unable to speak words.  _ There were other times? _

“Please,” he managed to choke out. “Need to come, Harry.  So badly.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed quietly. “Come on me, baby.”

“Fuck, can I-?” Louis’ pulse was racing and when Harry nodded, Louis pulled his finger from his arse. He quickly tugged at himself, coming within three seconds and spilling a small dribble of come just below Harry’s hip. He cried out in absolute ecstasy.

“Fuck,  _ fuck, _ Harry,” he moaned, resisting the urge to collapse onto Harry’s sweaty body, instead pressing all his weight down onto Harry’s knees through his bum. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Harry huffed.

“I came twice earlier, when you were at lunch,” he explained, gesturing to the miniscule pool of come he’d leaked onto Harry’s skin. 

Harry stayed silent, the flutter of his eyelids the only indication that he’d heard him. Louis climbed awkwardly off of Harry, tiptoeing back to his bed as Harry produced a wet wipe from somewhere and started to clean himself off.

“Louis,” Harry spoke loudly, and Louis hit his shin on his bed frame, wincing as he turned to look at Harry. “Want you to always watch me.”

Louis felt heat rise in his cheeks as he sat down on his bed. “Yeah?”

“Don’t forget.” Harry sighed, switching the lamp off, pulling his duvet up and turning onto his side, back facing Louis. “I don’t lock the bathroom door when I shower.”

Louis’ poor, spent dick gave a pathetic little twitch.

“Alright,” he replied quietly, but he could tell from his breathing that Harry was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I love you. And please kudos/comment/reblog [this fic post](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171861791831/dinosaursmate-lights-off-lights-on-by). Love you!


End file.
